


Betrayal

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Cisco up on his offer. Post-2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite line in "Potential Energy" was WITHOUT A DOUBT Cisco offering to vibe about Jesse for Harry! It was such a great moment for not only Cisco's relationship with Harry, but his connection to his own powers! I also have a HUGE theory that Cisco did indeed vibe Harry's deal with Zoom from 2x09, so that's also addressed here! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> Easter eggs/Things to look out for:  
> -Something I was VERY happy with that was confirmed in the pilot episode of Legends of Tomorrow!  
> -A shoutout to something our fabulous EP Andrew Kreisberg said about Cisco learning "how powerful he really could be"! ;)  
> -A line VERY similar to a line from episode 1x02 of Supergirl!  
> -A lead-in to a wonderful, upcoming episode of The Flash called "WELCOME TO EARTH-2"!!!

“Ramon,” Harry said as he walked into Cisco’s workroom.

“Hey, Harry!” Cisco answered. “What’s shaking?”

He was hard at work on the new suit Laurel had asked him to make for her sister.

“I need to ask you a question,” Harry responded.

“…Everything okay?” Cisco asked.

He looked up from the suit. Harry looked tired and worried—not a good combination, especially on him.

“…Why did you offer to vibe about Jesse for me?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cisco replied. “You’re obviously terrified of losing her. And I’m obviously gonna do whatever I can to keep us on your good side…”

“‘Good side’?” Harry asked. “What are you talking about? We _are_ on the same side.”

“Oh, really?” Cisco asked, raising his eyebrows and setting the suit down on his desk. “That’s not what it looked like on Christmas…when you made a deal with Zoom to help steal Barry’s speed.”

“How did you…?” Harry began to ask.

“You’re seriously asking me that?” Cisco responded, rolling his eyes. “I was at Barry, Joe, and Iris’ Christmas party, when, all of a sudden…I wasn’t. I was with you and Zoom. I saw everything, Harry.”

“What did you vibe off of?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Cisco said. “I guess if Barry can get faster, learn to phase and time travel…my powers can grow, too. You can’t hide anything from me anymore. Get used to it.”

“Cisco, I…” Harry started.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Cisco said. “I get it. You want to save Jesse…but immediately after I saw all of that, I couldn’t help but start having flashbacks of the Reverse Flash.”

“You mean more vibes?” Harry asked.

“No,” Cisco said. “Flashbacks. Normal, human flashbacks that always come with intense feelings of déjà vu. As you know, Barry—and all of us—have been betrayed by a man with your face before. And I just got so…mad. …Just when I was starting to like you… But then I started thinking about Jesse. I mean, I saw that look on her face when Zoom brought her to you. I know more than anyone how terrifying it is to stare death right in the face…and that’s what she’s doing everyday she’s locked up in that cage. I decided not to tell Barry because I didn't want him doing anything rash that would get your daughter hurt. I mean, the guy’s my best friend. I trust him with every bone in my body…but I’ve seen firsthand what horrible consequences can come from his instinctive actions. My brother got tortured by a sociopathic criminal all because Barry thought he was saving the day. I don’t want what happened to me or Mason Bridge or Simon Stagg or Hannibal Bates or any other sucker who’s been caught in the crosshairs happen to Jesse! I also offered to vibe about Jesse because as long as she’s alive you have something to fight for. Listen, I know you don’t really care about any of us. We’re basically aliens to you. Hey, I sometimes feel the same way about you and Jay! …But like Caitlin said, we need to work as a team if we’re going to stop Zoom and save your daughter… I may not be too much of a fan of my powers, but being The Flash means _everything_ to Barry…and I’m not going to let you and Zoom take that away from him. You came to this Earth because you wanted The Flash’s help to defeat Zoom. Let him—and us—help you. And then you can go home and be with your daughter.”

“I’d like to take you up on that offer, Ramo…Cisco,” Harry said after a few moments of silence.

“You know, I do also go by Vibe now,” Cisco said, cheekily.

“I’m not calling you that,” Harry said, stoically.

“Okay,” Cisco quickly responded. “Give me your arm.”

“What happened to being able to vibe on your own?” Harry asked with sarcasm behind every word.

“I still can’t control it…fully,” Cisco said and Harry reluctantly reached his arm out.

Cisco grabbed onto the man’s forearm and squeezed his eyes shut. When Cisco’s breathing suddenly became louder and slower, Harry knew he was seeing something. After ten seconds, Cisco let go.

“Well?” Harry asked.

“She’s still alive,” Cisco said. “But she’s still locked up in that cage like an animal.”

“Did you see Zoom?” Harry asked.

“No,” Cisco responded. “I didn’t.”

“What did she look like?” Harry asked. “How is she doing?”

“Her face is scarily pale, man,” Cisco said. “I don’t know when the last time she ate or drank anything was. She just…she needs to know that you’re coming for her…that _anyone_ is coming for her. I honestly don’t know how much longer she can last.”

“She’s _my_ daughter,” Harry retorted. “She’s strong. Thank you, Cisco.”

“Sure thing,” he responded and went back to work on the suit.

Harry turned around and headed out of the workroom. As he turned the corner into the hallway, he pulled the vile of blood he stole from The Turtle out of his pocket.

“Don’t worry, Jess,” he said quietly to himself. “I’m coming for you.”


End file.
